ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Gohan
Future Gohan as a reult of being the Future Counterpart of Gohan he acts, talks and looks like him. He also trainned Future Trunks to be a warrior and is the main reason why he (Trunks) turned Super Saiyan. Personality Future Gohan is very intense and serious. more agressive than his present timeline counterpart, but he still has his calm and joking nature like Goku. After most of the Z-fighters are murdered, Gohan is one of the last heroes to fight the android menace. He has a close relationship with Trunks, often being over protective and loving towards him since he is the only other saiyan hybrid left. He is shown to have a deep hatred toward the androids, mostly due to them murdering all his friends right in front of him, specifically Piccolo and Krillin. Like his father, he has a very vicious appetite. Biography Earth's final hope Main article: Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks The point of timeline divergence with Future Gohan and his main timeline counterpart occurred when Frieza arrived on Earth in August 4th. Originally, Goku uses his Instant Transmission technique to arrive and kill Frieza and his father (Goku even states to Trunks in the main series that was what he was going to do), but the events in the series differ, as Future Trunks arrives and kills the tyrants instead of Goku, thus the time line divergence. Future Gohan hails from the true original time line (one without Trunks coming back in time, obviously) and because of this, the events that unfold are far different from those in the main series. After the death of his father due to a lethal heart virus in Age 766, and then murder of the Z Fighters by the androids on May 10th, Age 767, Gohan's life is altered drastically. It is presumed that these events are what first sparked Gohan's transformation into a Super Saiyan, but it is never truly shown. Over the course of the following thirteen years, Gohan trains himself to be able to kill the androids, and over time, develops a close relationship to Trunks, the son of Vegeta and Bulma. In the special, Trunks also states that being a half-Saiyan hybrid like himself, Gohan must understand how he feels about not being able to stop the Androids, and while he does, Gohan still states that Trunks is currently an emotional wreck like he was when he was not allowed to train and fight with his friends. Future Gohan's first true appearance in the special is his arrival at a city the androids had just recently attacked, thirteen years after the Z Fighters had been killed. He encounters Trunks in the ruins of the city, and after hearing his plea to learn to fight, agrees to take him under his wing. One day, during a day of relaxation, the androids attack a theme park while Gohan and Trunks happen to be flying overhead. The two quickly head toward the park to battle the androids. Upon arrival, Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight. Gohan then battles with Android 17, transforms into his Super Saiyan form and despite a few lucky hits from Android 17, quickly gains the upper-hand. However, Android 18 soon intervenes and Gohan finds himself quickly overwhelmed. In an attempt to assist Gohan, Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before Android 18 can deliver a powerful energy blast to the young warrior, Gohan rushes in and takes the attack head on, saving Trunks' life. Gohan then carries the unconscious Trunks while trying to find a place to hide. He is successful in hiding until the androids decide to bomb the entire area in hopes of driving them out. Gohan manages to protect Trunks and stay hidden, but at the cost of his left arm, which is completely blown off in the bombing. Luckily, Gohan has one Senzu Bean left, and is able to give it to Trunks, which saves him from death. Trunks awakes a moment later and brings the unconscious Gohan back to Capsule Corporation where Bulma treats his wounds. After Gohan's injuries heal, the two resume training. Trunks, pushing ever closer to becoming a Super Saiyan, quickly begins to improve day by day. The End of a Hero During a day of training, a nearby city is attacked by the androids. Gohan prepares himself for battle, only to see young Trunks begging to fight along side him. Gohan seemingly accepts, only to knock Trunks out to avoid the young warrior from being nearly killed again, or worse. The one-armed Gohan seals his final fate when he flies into the city alone and ambushes the androids. Despite his handicap, Gohan puts up a long, suspenseful fight against the combined power of the androids. As Gohan tries his hardest to keep his defense up, he is ganged up on and knocked down into the city streets below. The androids then launch energy blasts like a machine gun from the sky, killing him outright. Trunks awakens when his mentor's energy depletes. He then searches the city, only to find Gohan's dead body laying in a pool of bloody water. His rage bursts out and he transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. *It is to be noted that in the manga chapter upon which the special is based, not only was the first battle against the Androids (where Gohan obtains his facial scar and severed arm) never shown, but Trunks was already able to transform into a Super Saiyan, and Future Android 18 never joins the battle, as Android 17 mockingly brags that he only used under half of his maximum when he defeated Gohan over a year ago, and kills him with ease before Trunks is able to awaken and find Gohan's corpse in the debris (also notable is that no rain is ever seen during this scene, although Trunks ramming his fists into the ground in frustration is shown, if much less accentuated) Appearance in Trunks' flashback Main article: Ghosts from Tomorrow In the Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow", a flashback via Trunks showcases Future Gohan waging a battle against Androids 17 and 18. In the flashback, Gohan battles with Android 18 first, but despite a few good hits, he is eventually smashed into a rock pile when Android 17 intervenes. Before the downed warrior can rise again, the androids prepare to assault him, but Trunks steps in and cuts off a few locks of Android 18's hair. Trunks is attacked but Gohan is able to save him. However, he is quickly overwhelmed so he and Trunks hide amongst the ruins of the city in order to devise a plan. A flashback of Gohan picturing his dying father is shown, and he states he will strive to make him proud. The next scene shows Gohan and Trunks charging at the Androids, but nothing beyond this is seen other then a large explosion and Trunks' narrative describing his mentor's death. The scene has many similarities to the TV special, and may display the basis of it in a nutshell, but the scene does differ. It is often debatable if the differences in the flashback was because it was a fight not seen in the special, that the animators made a mistake, or Trunks' flashback was just interpreted different (if in-universe description counts). Nevertheless, this episode of Dragon Ball Z premiered in Japan on November 11, 1992, before "The History Of Trunks" special aired in Japan on February 23, 1993. Appearances in video games Future Gohan's first video game appearance was in the video game, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, where he was given his own mission and battle against the androids, this is the only game where he appeared one armed as a playable character. He later also appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, where he comes back to life to help Trunks and the past Z Fighters fight Majin Buu. He later also appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In it, he has his scar but also still has both arms. Despite this, he only fights with one arm and his legs. Future Gohan also makes an appearance in one of the Gameboy advance games, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, though as a non-playable character who teaches Trunks the basics of energy blasts and melee attacks before his death. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, and it's sequel, he appears in some story plots but is projected as adult Gohan in the first and Gohan (Teen) in the second, thus being depicted without actually having his own character. The same concept appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, adult Gohan in Goku's orange gi is depicted as Future Gohan, despite "not actually being" Future Gohan. Future Gohan receives his largest videogame role in in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Gohan is brought back to life by Old Kai to help, along with Pikkon and Bardock. This is because Future Trunks is having problems dealing with Z Clones(Clones of the Z Fighters), Janemba, Cooler, Cell, Broly, and Kid Buu. Present Gohan and Supreme Kai go to the Sacred World of the Kais to obtain the Z Sword only to find that Gohan cannot remove it, and says that they may need the "chosen one" which is the Gohan of the Future. They bring Future Gohan to the Kai planet, and he removes it easily, compared to the past Gohan; this suggests that the sword can only be pulled out by Gohan being the "chosen one". Later the sword is broken by Present Gohan, which frees Old Kai, who proceeds to unlock Future Gohan's hidden potential, after which Old Kai gives Future Gohan his life so he can help fight alongside the Z Fighters. The sword can be used in the game as a projectile attack in Old Kai's Unlock Ability form for both Ultimate Gohan and Future Gohan. Future Gohan has appeared in the 2010 game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, his first game appearance in three years. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Intercept' – A counterattack used by Future Gohan where he teleports behind the opponent to deliver a kick to his chin. *'Masenko' – A yellow wave of ki shot from one hand on top of the other. Future Gohan uses this technique in a episode flashback and in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of his Blast 2 attacks in his base form. In 8th Dragon Ball Z Movie, Future Trunks is shown using the Masenko with the present Gohan as Super Saiyans, suggesting that it may have been the Future Gohan who taught him the move. *'Kamehameha' – A blue and white energy blast. This attack is seemingly taught to him by his father. Future Gohan uses the Kamehameha in the special when he battles the androids the second time. He also uses the Super Kamehameha variation in the video game Budokai Tenkaichi 3 in his base form as his Ultimate Blast. Ironically, he uses it one-handed (due to loss of his left arm), making it reminiscent to the implementation of his younger counterpart's Father-Son Kamehameha. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A wave of energy more powerful than the simple explosive wave. Future Gohan's version of the Super Explosive Wave looks very similar to Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. It is used by Future Gohan in his base form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2. *'Full Power Charge' – One of Future Gohan's Blast 1.'' *'''Wild Sense – One of Future Gohan's Blast 1. *'Special Beam Cannon' – A purple and yellow ki wave shot from two fingers. He never used this technique in the anime (much less the manga, where we never even see him attempt a blast), but it is apparent that it may have been taught to him by Piccolo. Future Gohan uses this technique in the third Tenkaichi game while in his Super Saiyan form. *'Gekiretsu Madan' – One of Future Gohan's Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan form. *'Fierce Combination' – Future Gohan's Ultimate Technique in video games. The attacks performed in this rush are taken from his fight with the Androids and his younger counterpart's fight with the Cell Jrs. and Super Perfect Cell in the main time line. *'Burning Attack' – Used in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. This move is originally used by Trunks in the series. *'Evil Barrier' – A green energy shield, Gohan used this ability against the androids and in the third Budokai Tenkaichi game in his Super Saiyan form. *'Power up to the Very Limit' – One of Future Gohan's Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form. Forms *'Super Saiyan': The ability to transform into a more powerful being, Future Gohan takes this form every time he fights the androids. He also attempted to teach the ability to Trunks in the future timeline and succeeded in the manga (albeit with much less ease than the present counterpart), but in the anime it is Gohan's death that prompts Trunks' transformation. Other forms These two forms only appeared within Dragon Ball series videogames. *'Super Saiyan 2': Future Gohan can only take this form in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Much unlike his present counterpart as a child, it looks no different from his Super Saiyan form (with the exception of a lightning aura). *'Old Kai's Unlock Ability' (or Ultimate Future Gohan): Future Gohan can only take this form in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Masako Nozawa *FUNimation dub: Dameon Clarke (TV Special) and Kyle Hebert (Video Games) *Italian dub: Davide Garbolino Trivia *In the TV special, Future Gohan is voiced by Dameon Clarke (the voice actor of Cell), but in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, and Raging Blast 2, he is voiced by Kyle Hebert the voice actor of the present time line adult Gohan. *Future Gohan's hair while in his Super Saiyan form looked nearly the same as present time line (Adult) Gohan's hair while in his Super Saiyan form. Future Gohan had more of a fringe and his hair was slightly shorter at the back than present Gohan's was. *After an encounter with the androids, Future Gohan received scars that looked similar to Yamcha's. His haircut even vaguely resembled the one Yamcha was seen with in his appearance during the Buu arc. *The manga strongly hints, however, that he would not have stood a chance against the Androids, even if he hadn't lost his arm, since Android 17 stated they only used less than half of his total power to defeat him, and Android 18 then goes on to smile as Android 17 crawled from the debris which Gohan knocked him into by surprise, and seemingly kills him with ease. *Future Gohan is one of the few Z Fighters to fight with one arm (in terms of fighting with punches and kicks; Piccolo occasionally fights with one arm (though he is able to regenerate), but always uses energy attacks, and the same can be said of Gohan (It should also be noted that Tien Shinhan fights with one arm against Nappa for a good amount of their fight after Nappa is able to remove it). Also in Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta briefly fights Omega Shenron with one arm after Omega pierced Vegeta's left shoulder with one of the spikes on his back and uses Dragon Thunder. *Present Gohan and Future Gohan both lose the usage of their left arms at some point in their appearances in Dragon Ball Z. Gohan loses the use of his arm in his final battle with Cell when he tried to save Vegeta from a blast intended to kill him and Future Gohan loses his arm completely after protecting Trunks from the androids. Ironically, both losses of (the use of) their left arm involved protecting Vegeta/his lineage from Cell/related villains, and again in Dragon Ball GT he protected Pan from General Rilldo and his arm turned into metal until Giru healed him. *Future Gohan is the only Z Fighter to wear a gi that only has one Kanji on it, since Goku's pre-Cell arc outfit always had two Kanji symbols (this gi being shown again in the 2008 special), and in turn Krillin and Yamcha always did, though Chiaotzu (post King Piccolo saga) did not. *Future Gohan has a monstrous appetite similar to Goku's and devours his meals very quickly. Future Bulma even says in the English dub when Future Gohan has finished eating, "Yep, like father like son." Humorously, the present Gohan is shown swallowing food the same way during the Buu arc in the World Tournament saga. *On the front cover of the special Gohan is already shown having lost his left arm, besides, the scars from that battle are also present. At first sight, this is hard to tell because Trunks partially covers Gohan, particularly where his left arm is supposed to be. This layout is applied most probably in order to evade this major spoiler. *Future Gohan's beam struggle with the androids is similar to Present Gohan's epic Kamehameha beam struggle with Cell. *Surprisingly, Future Gohan is able to overpower the androids in the beam struggle even though they are fighting at full power. (as stated by Android 18 in the Japanese dub when Gohan appears). *Future Gohan is very similar to Gohan after all of his power was unlocked in the main timeline. Both wear an orange Goku-style gi and have a much more serious and battle-hardened demeanor than any other version of Gohan, though the latter has a more cocky personality. *Strangely, Present Gohan does not recognize Future Gohan, asking "Huh, Who are you?", but Future Gohan recognizes Present Gohan as being his alternate timeline adult counterpart, telling himself "So that's me from a different future, huh?", before they fight each other in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2. *Many fans of Gohan consider his bleak future self to be more appealing than his peaceful timeline self because of his savvy bravery and his strong resemblance to his father Goku. However, once the present timeline Gohan is transformed into the "ultimate fighter" by the Old Kai, he gains confidence and bravery reminiscent of his alternate timeline counterpart. Category:Page added by Gotek Category:Good Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Z Fighters Category:Dragon ball z Category:Movie characters Category:Half Sayains Category:Needs Pictures Category:Needs Links Category:Human Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly